


Caught

by ohjayden



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Eddsworld - Freeform, Eduardo - Freeform, Eduardo eddsworld, Filth, I hate myself, M/M, Sinsworld, dirty ass shit, eddsworld eduardo, i love it tho, sin - Freeform, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjayden/pseuds/ohjayden
Summary: "Imagine Person A masturbating and moaning and going on about how much they desperately need Person B, while Person B just stands in front of them and watches in stunned silence."AKA Eduardo fucking rubs one out to the thought of you and you walk in and then the nasties happen.This is mf sin I hate myself smhHe's so ugly but like, not, at the same time. I want to beat Eduardo up sm.There's not enough X trans reader just saying :/This was originally on my Wattpad but I wanted to post it here too so!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey just a heads up, this is an AU where Jon is still alive.  
> My precious bby.  
> Jon is a good boy :v)

~Caught~

 

It was a cloudy Friday evening in London and you were prepping for a sleepover with a few of your good friends, Mark, Jon, and Eduardo. The latter of your friends texted you this morning, asking if you wanted to come over to their house and watch some movies and hang out; y'know, like friends do.

 

You've known the trio since you first moved to England a few years back to finish up college. They were fairly nice to you and they all hung out with you as often as possible. It was nice having them around, since none of your family members lived anywhere NEAR the UK.

 

You began to grab items and stuff them into your old, worn out backpack, huffing as you got up to go into your small bathroom. Your apartment was shabby, but it was home none the less.

 

You beamed staring into your bathroom mirror, staring back at you was a body that you're getting very comfortable and happy with. You quirked your mouth and your (e/c) eyes crinkled softly, things were looking up.

 

Grabbing your toothbrush you walked out of the bathroom and crammed it into your bag, along with all the other necessary things for a sleepover. After zipping it all up, you pulled it over your shoulders and whipped out your phone, texting the friend who invited you, Eduardo.

 

'Hey I'm ready, should i come now?'

 

You typed quickly and awaited for a reply from him.  
You didn't have to wait long.

 

'Yeah.'

 

How blunt.

 

You shrugged the short and utterly bland reply off and slipped on your (FAV/C) shoes, grabbed your keys and wallet from your nightstand, and made sure to lock your door on your way out. As you made your way through the lobby, you gave a quick wave to a neighbor of yours who was just passing by. I think his name was something like, Tom? You never really chatted with him much, he and a few of his friends lived just a floor above you. The eyeless man nodded at you in reply and stumbled past you, he smelled of hard liquor. You hoped he'd make it upstairs in one piece, the elevator was currently under maintenance.

 

Stepping out of the heated building made you shiver slightly, it was crisp and chilly out this evening. You hugged yourself for warmth and quickly walked over to the parking lot, finding your vehicle almost immediately. You practically lurched into your car, seeking the warmth of your seat heaters.

 

The drive was calm and short, your buddies only lived about 10 minutes away from your apartment. You hummed a tune that was playing on the radio, turning it down as you pulled into the driveway of your beloved companions.

 

You mentally prepared yourself for the soft nibbles of cold awaiting you as you pulled your key from the ignition. You swung the car door open and threw yourself from its confines, slamming the door back, then sprinting towards the door.

 

You didn't bother to knock, you've been here plenty for it not to be rude.

 

 

As you shut the door, you heard a sweet, innocent voice.

 

"Y/N!!!!!!"

 

You automatically recognized it as Jon's voice and turned around to see the small man smiling from the entrance to the living room. His face look flushed and he was out of breath as if he'd just ran a marathon. Jon noticed your confusion and shook his head.

 

"Don't look so concerned (Y/N), I had to run here because we all thought the wind had blown the door open! We wouldn't want Eduardo's dog getting out is all."

 

You smiled and nodded in understanding, walking towards him to enter the living room. You saw the rest of your friends upon entrance and smiled.

 

"Hey guys!" You beamed as you walked towards Mark and Eduardo, who were both sitting on a long couch, Jon following close behind you.

 

Mark smiled at you and greeted you, patting the spot next to him, gesturing for you to sit down. You were about to do so before realizing you still had your bag strapped to your back.

 

"Oh, before I sit, can I go put my bag in one of your rooms? I don't want to lose it." You spoke comfortably, it was nice being here.

 

The three friends looked at each other but eventually only Mark spoke up, "You're gonna have to put it in Eduardo's room, we've been rearranging all of our bedrooms. Eduardo's the only one who actually finished his."

 

You nodded in understanding and walked down the hallway, quickly reaching Eduardo's bedroom door. Upon opening the door, you found that it looked completely different from last time you were here. Everything was moved, from his desk to his rug. It also looked like he got some new comforters for his bed, it had cute little green ducks on it. You smiled softly and placed your bag by Eduardo's bed and left the bedroom, switching the lights off and shutting the door.

 

You walked back down the hallway and saw all of your friends piled on the couch. A cheesy movies' title screen was plastered on the TV screen and you looked for a spot to sit, Mark and Jon smiled at you, Eduardo did not.

 

What's his problem? You thought. Isn't he the one who invited me?..

 

You didn't dwell too long on that thought because now Mark was once again patting the spot next to him. You obliged to his gesture and sat down, and were now sandwiched between both Mark and Eduardo. The latter of the two men looking visibly uncomfortable now.

 

You wondered if he knew about your secret.... You've meant to tell your friends multiple times, but it never seemed necessary. You're no different than them.

 

You shook the thought of Eduardo being uncomfortable with you in an instant. He was one of you best friends! You were just being paranoid.... Right?..

 

 

Jon reached for the remote and clicked play, the movie started up and you leaned into the warm cushions of the sofa. Everyone seemed content for the next hour and a half, well, everyone except for Eduardo. He kept shifting in his spot on the couch and constantly reaching up to scratch at the peach fuzz above his lip, it looked like he wasn't even paying attention to the movie. Both of your friends noticed his odd behavior, including you.

 

Jon was the first to speak.

 

"Er... Eduardo?.. D-do you need some water or something? You incredibly uncomfortable.." Jon squeaked out his words, hopping the older man wouldn't snap or yell at him.

 

You really did wish Eduardo treated Jon better.

 

Eduardo nearly coughed in response, but regaining his voice soon after.

 

"I'm.. F-fine... Shut your fuckin' mouth...." Eduardo muttered, but he spoke loud enough for everyone to understand what he said.

 

Jon nodded pathetically and turned his head back towards the TV. There was now an obviously awkward tension settled in the room. You glanced at Eduardo occasionally, stopping after you caught his eye.

 

Only about 15 minutes passed until Eduardo bolted from the sofa, speed walking down the hallway without a word.

 

All three of you looked at each other, too surprised by the outburst to say anything. Mark was about to speak up before hearing Eduardo's bedroom door slam, you all flinched.

 

No one spoke after that, and it seemed like a century before the credits finally rolled onto the screen, playing ridiculous music in the background. Jon was the first to stand, remote in hand.

 

"We uh.. Should call it a night, let's figure out sleeping quarters for tonight, yeah?" The beady-eyed man glanced between you and mark in waiting.

 

Mark stretched and yawned, nearly punching you in the face while doing so. He nodded an apology your way before speaking, "Well, both Jon's and my room barley have enough room for ourselves... and I wouldn't want to bug Eduardo at the moment sooo... You cool with the couch, (Y/N?)"

 

You shrugged, "Yeah, it's comfy, I won't mind at all"

 

Mark and Jon nodded, you all went to scavenge for a larger pillow and a few blankets, finding the essentials in a matter of minutes. The two helped you tuck a sheet under the sofa cushions, making it as bed-like as possible. You smiled and thanked them for the help, they nodded and you all bid your good nights'.

 

Jon and Mark walked into their respected rooms, closing their doors softly.

 

You sighed and climbed onto the couch, only to be met with a nasty taste in your mouth. You had completely forgotten to brush your teeth, so you reached over the side of the couch to search for your back pack. Instead you were met with carpet, and more carpet, and then it hit you.

 

 

Shit.

 

 

You sat up from your spot on the sofa and quietly got up, you'd be in and out of Eduardo's room in a shake. Very softly you padded down the carpeted hallway and soon stood at Eduardo's door, pressing your ear against it to make sure he was sleeping. Surly enough, you heard not a peep, and you slowly turned the knob, stepping in with ease.

 

 

It was extremely dark, but you didn't dare turn the lights on, it was best not to wake a cranky/upset Eduardo. You silently made your first step, but stopped when you heard something.

 

 

It sounded almost like a whimper or a shaky breath, and you panicked. You had woke him up and now he was going to strangle you-

 

 

A long, drawled out, soft moan broke your thoughts. You were speechless, thoughtless, motionless. You felt like you might pass out.

 

 

You could hear Eduardo's heavy and rugged breathing from where you were standing, and you could hear the movement of his hand hitting the fabric of his new comforters. Alarms were going off in your head that you had to leave, that you needed to leave. You were about to comply with those thoughts before you heard something that made you swallow your tongue and made your face burn.

 

 

"(Y/N)~...." Eduardo moaned so softly and sweetly...

 

 

You wished you hadn't done what you're about to do.

 

 

"Ed-Eduardo?.." You stuttered out, embarrassed and confused.

 

 

Almost instantly you heard all movement from the man stop, only his panting could be heard now. You should of just left, you very well knew this all but embarrassed Eduardo, you'd made a horrid mistake. Fucking goodbye friendship-

 

 

"(Y-Y/N).... Please come here... I need you..." Eduardo whimpered.

 

 

You were taken aback by this, and hesitantly walked towards the panting figure splayed out on his bed. You stood by him awkwardly, now being able to make out some of his face in the darkness of the room. His hair was disheveled and his mouth hung agape, drooling slightly. You gulped, "Y-yeah?..."

 

 

Anymore of this and you're going to lose it, this is like a sick fantasy only found in dreams right in front of your face. You leaned forward and before you knew it, you mouth was smashed into his.

 

 

Your teeth scraped against his, the action caught you off guard and it took a moment before you realized Eduardo was kissing you passionately. Your (E/C) eyes fluttered closed and you did your best to deepen the sloppy kiss. His peach fuzz tickled your face, and you resisted the urge to smile into the kiss. It felt like you were floating, it felt like the world around you meant nothing, that is until you both had to pull away for a breath of air. As you pulled away from his swollen lips, a thin string of saliva trailed your movement.

 

 

You both stared at each other, breathing heavily, faces flushed. You hadn't even noticed his hands were on your shoulders, and he pulled gently at them, motioning for you to climb on top of the bed onto him.

 

 

You happily obliged, swinging both you legs onto the soft blankets that separated Eduardo's body from yours. The male below you grunted as you straddled his blanket-covered lap, growling lowly as he lifted you up from him and pushed the comforters away, placing your rump on his groin now. From what you could see and feel, he was painfully hard and was wearing a thing pair of briefs. You however, were still clothed in your (Fav/C) sweatpants, creating an irresistible amount of friction when his hip slightly grinded into you rear. You moaned a little too loud and quickly covered your mouth with one of your hands. Eduardo chuckled below you and you flushed even redder, if that was even possible.

 

 

He slid his hands from your waist to your head again, pulling you back down for another kiss, slower this time though. Your lips touched and sparks flew, you melted into his sweet and soft lips, humming when he rubbed your back.

 

 

Is this what Eduardo was so wound up about?.. You've always had a slight crush on him, but it was never a big deal to you. You were honestly okay with him not liking you in return for a while, but this changes everything.

 

 

Your thoughts were interrupted when you felt a slight tug at your shirt, and you pulled away to remove your shirt. You were ready to dive back into that sweet tangles of saliva and warm lips but you were suddenly held in place. You stared down at Eduardo in confusion, only to be met with a face plastered with concern. He reached up to trail his fingers gently across two scars on both sides of your upper chest.

 

 

"What happened?.." Eduardo whispered to you softly.

 

 

You gulped.

 

 

You guessed it was time to be honest.

 

 

"I... I wasn't born in the right.. b-body.." You managed to choke out that much, hoping Eduardo would understand what exactly you meant.

 

 

He sat in silence, staring at you, you felt extremely uncomfortable under his gaze, burning into your body. You were about to get up and run out of the room and leave to go home, you were ready to break down and cry at your apartment, but something else happened. Strong arms wrapped against you body and you were pulled into a hug.

 

 

"It's okay, you're perfect no matter what, (Y/N)...."

 

 

You smiled gently into Eduardo's shoulders, breathing in his scent of cheap Diet Cola and sweat. He let go of you and looked at you, caution in his voice as he spoke.

 

 

"You're sure you're gonna be okay with what I'm about to do?.."

 

 

You thought for a moment, but then you nodded. He smiled up at you and began to take his own shirt off, tossing it over the bed's side. You marveled at his toned chest and stomach, it wasn't the most muscular thing you've ever seen, but you could tell he worked out from time to time. Eduardo then snaked his hands back onto you waist, slowly making his way to your hips, and then to the waistband of you sweat pants. He tugged and looked up at you for approval to which you gave, standing up on your knees to get the garment and your adorable (Fav/Animal) printed boxers off.

 

 

The cold air hitting your vagina was shocking, you hadn't realized how much heat you were creating before hand. You quickly straddled Eduardo's trapped erection again, whimpering at the feeling. The man below you made a noise in return, hips bucking in response to the pressure being put onto his groin.

 

 

You moved your sweaty hands to his torso and traced every crevice of it, circling his navel and teasing the trail of hair leading to his insanely hard cock. Gripping the waist band of his briefs, you lick your chapped lips and looked down and Eduardo, he was a panting and whimpering mess beneath you. Snapping your eyes back down to your hands, you began to peel the binds of his boxers down his hips and legs. His cock sprung free, bouncing slightly at the sudden movement.

 

 

You let out a shaky breath, a little worried now. It's bigger than you thought it was going to be, and you thanked whatever God out there that you were still able to self-lubricate.

 

 

Eduardo took control now, removing your hands and gripping your hips roughly. He pulled you up with one hand and took hold of his twitching erection in the other, slowly pulling you back down and lining up his cock with your warm hole.

 

 

Once you came in contact with the head of his cock you gasped and shivered at the feeling, it'd been too long since you've had this. You began to sink onto his cock, your vagina stretching to fir around the head, then the hilt, then finally the base. He stopped for a moment to let you adjust, and for that you were thankful. You bit your lip at the sting, but as it went away you began to move slowly. Once you had gotten completely off his hard member, you were slammed back down by a pair of muscular hands that you had forgotten were on your hips.

 

 

You moaned and gasped at the action and gripped at Eduardo's shoulders, he was now moving your hips up and down for you, moaning your name and sweet words about how 'hot' or 'tight' you were. His eyes were screwed shut and his face was extremely flushed. The pace was getting faster and faster, the skin on skin slapping noise getting louder. You were already getting so close it was embarrassing.

 

 

When he moved his hands to your back, you began riding him, hard and fast. He clawed your back, but not hard enough to cause bleeding. You were both saying each other's names and incoherent words, everything was getting blurry and you were both seeing stars of gold and ecstasy.

 

 

You found yourself approaching orgasm and warned Eduardo, he grunted in understand and grabbed your hips again, slamming into you every time you were pulled down onto his cock. You moaned, feeling the tightness in you abdomen building up.

 

 

You nearly screamed Eduardo's name as you finally came, tightening around his member. Once you rode it out he pulled out of you and grabbed you by the shoulders, pulling your face downwards. You were met face to face with Eduardo's cock being fisted quickly and roughly. He moaned out our name as he came, cum splashing on your nose and lips.

 

 

Eduardo released your head and relaxed on his back, panting heavily. You were stunned by what he just did to your face, and you sat up, breathing just as heavily. You looked at his closed eyes, his entire body was sweating and his bangs stuck to his face.

 

 

You grabbed the comforter from the foot of the bed and wiped your face off with it, then climbed off the bed to pull your boxers and trousers on. You didn't bother with the shirt and when you turned around you were met with Eduardo's gaze settled on you. He smiled at you and patted the spot next to him, to which you obliged. You snuggled under his arm and sighed happily.

 

 

"Goodnight." Eduardo whispered as you fell into the welcoming embrace of sleep

 

 

 

Maybe you could go one night without brushing you teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this filthy sin
> 
> Feel free to request some more ;v)
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/ZzBootyPopperzZ


End file.
